Numb
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Rose contemplates suicide. Based on the song Numb by Linkin Park. Read and review!


**A/N: This is a just a short song story. I was listening to this song the idea when the idea occurred to me. Hope you enjoy! The song is 'Numb' by Linkin Park. Check it out!**

Rose slammed the door to her suite, relieved to be away from the stuffy dinner party. Her mother and her fiancé Cal talked endlessly of things she didn't give a shit about.

"Trudy," she called to the maid. There was no answer. "Trudy?" Again she called her "Trudy!" Suddenly Rose wanted to get out of her dress. It was beautiful, by far a favorite of hers, but she no longer cared about it.

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Trudy never responded to Rose's call. Frustrated with everything, Rose began to rip at her hair, small grunts of anger escaping her throat. "Trudy," she called once more, rather quietly this time.

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Rose began to grab things from her dresser, not paying attention to what. She didn't care how expensive something was if she broke it. She screamed as she flung various items to the floor.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Rose froze. This isn't who she was. This wasn't her at all. Slamming her hand on the mirror, pushing it downward, she fled her suite

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

Fleeing down the length of the ship, Rose shoved people out of the way. She no longer cared who she upset, and make no attempt to excuse herself. She cried as she ran, longing to be as far away from society as possible.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

Finally, Rose stopped running. She was gripping to something on the end of the ship, though she didn't pay attention to what stopped her movements. Pausing to catch her breath, her eyes landed on the back railing of the ship.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart, right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Slowly, Rose made her way to the railing. She glanced behind her, glad to see no one had followed her. Reaching her hands up to balance herself, she slowly began to climb up the rail.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste, is more than I can take_

Rose steadied herself as she realized she was now on the other side. Gingerly, she turned and stared at the black abyss of an ocean below her. All it would take was letting go. She'd fall to a certain death, she was confident of that. But something held her hands in place.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

"Don't do it." Rose turned to see a man, whom she presumed to be lower class approach from behind. Though annoyed now, she had no idea that he would save her life, but that she would fall in love with him.

_And I know, I may end up failing too_

_But you were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

There was something about the man who was talking to her. He told her he was going to jump in after her. He talked about cold the water was. Finally he extended his hand.

"Come on. Give me your hand. You don't wanna do this." Rose reached out and took it gratefully. Turning to face him, she felt hope leap into her heart. She made eye contact and felt an instant connection.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become to tired, so much aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is more like me, and be less like you_


End file.
